Discovery is only as disturbing as you find it
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Bulma's new invention leads to a very disturbing discovery. Until she finds something so funny she can't help but start laughing every time Vegeta and Bra share the same room. I probably gave away the first chapter, but, who cares? Hopefully not you.
1. Bra's First Words

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ_**

After seven long nights much to her husband's chagrin her work was finally finish. Granted all it really did was allow her to communicate with another dimension through electronic mail, but, it was a start and it was good enough for her for the time being. Thinking that she should at least check out some of these peoples culture she start doing little searches. Apparently unlike her dimension all the dinosaurs were extinct in this one and they have yet to discover compression technology and a superior means of space travel.

'Maybe I'll have to fix that.' she thought to herself before doing another search to see if they have a set of mystical objects like her dimension, but, to her surprise there wasn't. At least not in the physical sense. After doing hours of researching this particular subject everything except the last third of it was completely true to her dimension. Including the names of her friends and family, and upon further sleuthing she found an interesting site.

"Fan fiction dot net. Interesting I better see what this is all about." she said to herself not knowing what she'll discover. After a few clicks of the mouse she found something she could not believe.

"There are people that write about people they believe aren't real? That's disturbing, but, as dad always says 'Discovery is only as disturbing as you find it.' And I still don't get it." the woman stated before clicking it to bring up something about two of her favorite people and in hopes of shaking off the uneasy feeling she brought the type selection to humor. Not in the mood to read something that was a work in progress she narrow the selection. Two clicks later she found something she couldn't pass up and clicked on it. At first she found everything typical when it came down to the characters, but, what caused her to start laughing was what the baby said.

"I have to show them this." she resolved regaining a certain amount of decorum.

"Woman, will you come to bed this instant?!" shouted the aggravated voice of her husband from their bed room on the other end of the house.

"Coming, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled before turning the machine off to join her husband in bed. "Da-da, weakling!" she laughed to herself at the imaginary words that came from her daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came calmly as the sun shined through the clouds in the sky. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well almost. The whole day whenever Bulma's teenaged daughter happen to show up in the same room as her and Vegeta she began busting out laughing for no apparent reason. While it only confused Bra the saiyan prince was highly annoyed, and around dinner time he lost what control he had left.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN, I INSIST YOU TELL ME WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?!?" Vegeta's yell sobered Bulma up until…

"Come on, mom, this is starting to really creep me and dad out." Bra's two cents started it the hilarity all over again.

"Trunks, what did you say to your mother?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me brat."

"Honestly dad I have no clue what is going on."

"Then why is she laughing every time me and Bra are in the same room as each other. You must have said something."

"Vegeta, he didn't say anything. It was something Bra said." Bulma said regaining a sense of calm.

"What did I say? And how does it fit in with dad?" And just like that the Capsule Corporation genius cracked up once again falling out of her chair. The Briefs family in concern or in a certain prince's case search for answers went to her aid while she held her side from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Woman, tell me what Bra said this instant." Vegeta barked and through fits of laughter he got his answer.

"Da-da… Weakling!" She screeched. Needless to say the children of the couple watched apprehensively as Vegeta's face took a deadly serious demeanor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bra's first words." the woman that was doing a hyena impression answered.

"Mom, Bra's first words were Da-da and Mo-ma." After recovering for the most part and getting off the floor the blue haired beauty decided to face her family while trying to keep the snickers contained.

"Follow me." she ordered before leaving. Her family looked at each other and shrugged before complying out of curiosity. On the way to her lab Bulma filled them in on her new invention and some of her discoveries it brought including part of the reason for her actions during the day.

"Ok this is like so weird. To have a bunch of people know me that I don't know." Bra said as her mother turned on the invention and brought up a particular web page.

"It gets better sweetheart. You know how I told you they think we are fiction to them."

"Yes."

"Well lets just say some of their people like to include some fiction as well. This is why I couldn't stop laughing." Bulma said bringing up the very piece of fiction that had her laughing so often that day. In less then 90 seconds two out of three people were cracking up while the third fumed.

"That is complete garbage, woman! You know no brat alive would dare call me a weakling! Especially one that has my saiyan blood running through their veins!"

"Daddy, it is called fiction for a reason." Bra giggled.

"Besides, maybe this person was thinking that you needed to learn how to shut up." Trunks laughed before he was slammed into a wall with his father's hand around his throat.

"VEGETA, LET HIM GO!" Bulma barked.

"And let him get off with insulting me. I don't think so."

"Trunks didn't insult you. All he did was make an observation. An observation on somebody's thoughts after reading that. So there is no reason for you to do whatever you want to do to him."

"Come on, daddy. You know Trunks would never insult you. So please put him down." Bra begged after a few seconds Vegeta huffed before dropping his son.

"I'll be in the Gravity Room." He stated leaving his family to their own devices.

"That was close." Trunks said rubbing his throat.

"Well you have to admit you did push him." Bra told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but, I didn't expect him to go ballistic on me. So mom are there anymore stories on there?"

"Quite a few, but, do yourself a favor and don't tell your father what you find in them." Bulma said before leaving.

"Will do. Hey, Bra, do you think the others will like to see these?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?"

"Yes."

"Then there's your answer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok there we go this isn't going to be one of those normal 'the characters found our fac fic' stories. I'm not going to show the stories that are to be featured on here, but, I will you bits and pieces of them like I did with the 'Da-da, weakling!' line from Bra's First Words. If you want to suggest a DBZ story that you want to find out particular reactions from certain characters let me know and I'll put them in with the corrisponding chapter if I like it. You can even suggest your own Fanfic. But the story must be complete or I find it good enough to say to hell with it and go with the in-progress story because I find it to good not to wait for the finshed product. Just remember that I can't have Trunks or Bra leave the computer, and, I will not have any of the Z fighters smash the computer allong with Chi Chi using the good old Frying pan of Doom on it. So don't tell me to do it. Shogun Out!_**


	2. Snow Day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or blah, blah, blah, etc., etc.**_

"Trunks, what is the super cool thing that I would never would believe you told me about." asked Goten as him and his niece walked in to the room that had the computer.

"Mom found a way to communicate with other dimensions."

"Huh?" After a short explanation of the events of the day omitting the 'Da-Da weakling' incident Goten finally understood while Pan was nervous.

"This is so weird." sated the black haired saiyan girl.

"I know, Pan, but they right some funny stories about us too."

"They do?"

"Yeah, you should have seen dad's face when someone wrote a story where my first 'Da-Da weakling'." Both of the saiyans from Goku's family stared in amazement.

"Someone said your first words were basically calling you dad weak?"

"And this place is still in one piece?" Goten added.

"Yeah, we were about to read something about me and dad's first snow day."

"Well let's see it." said Goten hoping he might find that him and Trunks can use to make fun of Vegeta with.

The group read on the story's first chapter occasionally laughing at particular pieces of it and making random comments.

"You got to be kidding me. I understand why they said you didn't know what snow was, but, Dad? He knows what snow is. Mom was able to drag him to some ski resort when I was a kid while Grandma and Grandpa babysat."

"Trunks, you do realize that there is a distinct possibility that ABitOHoney didn't know that?" asked Bra

"Oh yeah."

"I love that part where your mom whacked Vegeta with a snowball." Gotten commented laughing

"I prefer that idea of your dad dropping that mound of snow on Bulma and then Bra reprimanding him as if he was the child instead of her." stated Pan with a smile and clear mental image of the sight.

"Come on let's see what the next chapter has in store."

The two pairs of family member moved on to the chapter where Vegeta and his wife and daughter barely able to finish it through the hilarity of the fiction saiyan prince's mistake with a snowman.

"I can't believe someone would think dad would do that!" Bra squeaked between laughs

"Yeah. 'That's were mine are.' I can see dad doing it." Trunks chuckled

"Well at least it wasn't in the front yard from the city to see. Who knows what would happened ?" commented Pan.

"A cop would probably site the snowman for indecent exposure." joked Goten.

"Goten you really need to work on your jokes buddy." Trunks said before clicking on the third chapter. Each one smiled at the touching father daughter moment, but, shook their head about the sled ride.

"Dad always did that with you when ever you crawled up on something and started to fall."

"Don't you mean when you pushed me off something."

"That was one time and it was an accident." Trunks defended.

"No you did that on purpose because she knocked over your soda." stated Goten in a as a matter of fact tone.

"Who's side are you on?" glared Trunks.

"Guys drop it I want to see how this end." Pan interrupted not wanting to watch the two who were like brothers fight each other. Bra quickly clicked the mouse to see the final chapter of the stories conclusion and while her and her friends read about the snowball fight between Vegeta and Goku.

"Oh man they really hit the nail on the head about Dad and Goku's rivalry."

"I know, but, I don't think dad would go that over board."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess you never meet the man known as our father." Trunks stated to Bra

"I know who he is, Trunks. He always goes to far about things involving Goku, but, come on risking children's lives?"

"What are you two arguing about and what are these two brats doing here?" demanded Vegeta as he walked into the room.

"Nothing dad, we are just showing them mom's invention." Trunks answered hoping he would buy it. Apparently he because the saiyan prince gave a gruff sigh and began walking out when Goten had a bright idea.

"Hey Vegeta have you ever built a snowman?" Vegeta halted shot a almost deadly glare at Kakkorot's second born.

"Don't ever utter the word 'snowman' in my presence again. My ears ring from the thought of Bulma yelling at me. I didn't know you weren't suppose to put a carrot a pieces of coal there. At least I was able to return to my training earlier because of getting kicked out of that resort."

**_Well there is another chapter for DIOADAYFI. I still would like you guys to make suggestions for other chapters. So please help me out a little. Shogun Out._**


	3. Vegeta’s First Bar Experience

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ**_

At the very moment Vegeta made his comment about a snowman the four younger individuals with saiyan blood cracked up laughing. Pan was trying to hold herself up by leaning on the chair Bra was sitting while the two that can become Gotenks rolled around on the floor. Vegeta had half a mind to ask them what was so funny but he thought better of it.

"It probably has to do with that infernal contraption Bulma made." he thought before exiting the room presumably to continue his training.

"Oh man." Goten said whipping a stray tears from his eyes. "I know you can picture Vegeta doing something like that, but, him admitting doing that. Oh boy."

"I'm glad I inherited my brains from mom's side of the family."

"Well what little brains you have, Trunks." Bra shot playfully.

"Oh keep it up little sister. Or that favorite dress of yours might find itself being accidentally dropped into a mud puddle."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" The purple haired boy questioned with an eyebrow raised. Bra huffed at before turning back to the computer.

"Fine you win this round. Let's just get back to this."

"Hey what's is this?" Pan asked taking the mouse and moving it to a story that caught her attention. "Vegeta's First Bar Experience. Sounds interesting what do you think?"

"Click it. I know this that won't end well." said Trunks egger to find out how it went.

After the first chapter was finished by the foursome they found themselves shaking their heads or in the case of the two siblings occasional shudder.

"I can't believe dad would tell Vegeta he'll let him win in a sparing session."

"Yeah, Grandpa Goku always did say his biggest strength and weakness is his pride and we know better then to say something that would hurt it."

"Well at least you don't have to think about how your parents interact with each other. I mean sure I we know that have a habit of arguing with each other, but, that. Eww! Gross" Bra said with a visible shudder.

"I know. When ever they got like that I would leave the room as fast as I could, and there is no force in the universe that could make me stay around for that."

"No kidding. If we did stay there I know I would be seeing a shrink three times a week if Mom and Dad acted like that." Pan sympathetically commented.

"You know as much as I love mom, this person was right when Vegeta said as long as he reminded himself of her, he could tolerate Bulma." Goten stated.

"True, but, I wonder how bad Bulma has the mighty 'Prince of All Saiyans' whipped to make him wear a pink floral print shirt." Pan pointed out.

"Hey I made dad where that one pink dress shirt at the father daughter dance in elementary school."

"That's different, Bra. Dads naturally bend to their daughter's will. It's like law of the universe." Pan replied.

"See that is what makes you women lucky." Goten added.

"Yeah just like we are lucky enough to bleed once a month and have to wear pads or…" Bra started before being intrupted

"La-la-la-la-la! I don't want hear about it! La-la-la-la-la!" The boys shouted covering there ears causing both Bulma and Vegeta running in. Actually Vegeta was just being drug in with half of his 'Saiyan Sized' submarine sandwich in his mouth.

"What is going on in here?" Bulma demanded

"Nothing just telling the boys about us having our period." Pan stated nonchalantly amused as the her uncle and Trunks flinching at the word 'period'.

"Oh."

"Boy stop with that foolishness. I happen to like your mother when she is bleeding in that area. It makes things more interesting." said Vegeta said with a devilishly smirked.

"VEGETA!!" Bulma screamed blushing while their children became a pale green color. Goten laughed at their reaction while his niece stood shaking her head at him.

"Your mom and dad having sex." Trunks spat out venomously twinge in victory when Goten promptly stopped as he started trying to get the mental images out his head.

"Can we please read the rest of Vegeta's Bar Experience?" Pan asked

"That's what started this?" Bulma questioned walking up to the computer and began reading the first chapter.

"Yeah. Somehow it went from you getting Vegeta to wear a pink floral print shirt to us having that time of the month." Who knows how it happened, but, Vegeta's curiosity got the better of him and joined in the reading of the chapter.

"Talk about eerie." Bulma said when she finished.

"Hmm." Vegeta grunted in response not wanting her to know he was unnerved as her when it came to how accurately ABitOHoney's representation of his relationship with the blue-haired scientist. Pan clicked and the button that brought the second chapter of the story. By the time everyone had finished five of the six were laughing their heads off while the sixth was absolutely livid.

"That is preposterous to think that I the prince of all saiyans would disgrace myself in such manner!" he growled.

"Vegeta you were drunk at the time. Everyone does something stupid when there drunk. The first time I got drunk I somehow ended up in jail for streaking through the field at a baseball game." Bulma said to the incredulity of the children of herself and friends. "What? I was young to you know."

"Yeah like a million years ago mom." Bra stated seeing the person that for some reason people confused her for an older sister in a new light.

"That is besides the point, woman," Vegeta started ignoring the comments between mother and daughter, "A Saiyan's metabolism rate far exceeds that of a humans by ten times as much."

"Dad, your forgetting that the Saiyan race barely had any sort of alcoholic beverages. Plus the fact that this would more the likely this is the first time drinking. Also add in the factor that you probably guzzled the beer and threw back what I hope was two shots of whiskey you would become drunk even faster then you ever would have just by sipping or taking small drinks of. So despite the Saiyan accelerated metabolism rate you would have felt the effects of the drinks due to the fact that you never drank once in your life." Trunks pointedly stated.

"Shut up, brat! How would you know?"

"A guy I knew during high school went to a party got hammered after drinking two beers and ended up dry humping a lamp thinking it was Cassidy Ford." The purple haired replied before noticing his mother's intimidating glare. "I heard about the next day at school, mom. Honest."

"Trunks, don't you remember it was you, because, at the same party me and Jenny Whitner walked in on you making out with her cousin that had that thyroid condition in the coat room." Stated a certain ebony haired demi-saiyan with confused look on his face.

"Thanks a lot, Goten. I was trying to forget that part." Trunks replied mortified at the memory and angry that his good friend brought it up.

"Well that explains why I had to chase her off." Bulma thought to herself. "Remind me to think of a suitable punishment later, Trunks, and Goten don't be surprised if your mother gets a call from me later."

"Hey I never once drank."

"You know your mother wouldn't allow you go to a party were there was underage drinking. So I am going to call her and tell her about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Goten dejectedly answered. This whole time Vegeta was both amused and annoyed. After all he just found out that Kakarot couldn't say his sons was better then his. Well only one son but that was because Gohan is a little to much of a momma's boy to the saiyan prince's liking so he didn't count. Though his annoyance was winning out.

"Woman how long will it take for you to build a way to visit this world?"

"Probably several months. Why?"

"When you do I'm going to send this ABitOHoney to the afterlife."

"Vegeta, you will do no such thing. It is just someone writing a funny story. Look they even made a joke suggesting Krillin is gay. I'm sure if Yamacha or Master Roshi found this they would relentlessly tease him about it despite being married to 18" Bulma stated slightly frustrated at how her husband was acting. He was about to respond when he all of sudden schooled his features as a devious smirk came across his face.

"Bra, see if there are any humorous stories about Kakarot."

_**A/N: Ok this chapter is up and done and I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. I all ready know which one it's going to be so I will send a message to the person that made the suggestion. I would like to still let everyone know that I will take suggestions for stories and pick the ones I think will work. If want me to bring anybody in please let me know. Oh just to give you a hint on the next chapter I am going to bring Gohan and Videl in because I'm sure you guys will want to know how they react to the next story. **_


	4. One Freaky Day

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or lay claim to the fan fic featured._**

As Bra decided not wanting to try her father's patience did what was asked of her and excuted a search on the loveable goofball. After the results came up she allowed her father to take control of the mouse so he can find a suitable piece of fiction regarding Goku. While his saiyan eyes skimmed over the summaries of each story a rather unexpected couple (that is if you didn't read the author's notes from the last chapter) arrived on the scene looking for their daughter.

"Pan, what have I told you about taking off without letting us know where you're going." chastised Videl annoyed.

"I left a note in my room."

"That we couldn't find because you have yet to clean it for the past month."

"My room isn't that bad."

"I swear I saw penicillin growing in one of those pizza boxes lying around in there. Just be thankful your grandmother didn't see that." Gohan argued thoroughly disgusted at his daughter's lack of cleanliness.

"Gohan, I swear we had a son instead of a daughter sometimes."

"MOM!" Pan whined while her friend, uncle and his friend laughed at the comment.

"Hey, I'm just saying that sure I was a bit of a Tomboy, but, I wore a dress every once in a while and I would like to see the same from my daughter."

"Videl, you only did that a handful of times and you didn't wear one at your and Gohan's wedding. Which I still hear about from Mom every time I bring a girl home." Goten shot back in the defense of his niece

"She still hasn't let that go?"

"If she has then I guess the whole 'at least you picked a girl that will wear a dress to her wedding' thing is just her way of telling me not to let her go."

"Knowing mom she says it for both reasons. Just wait until she starts harassing you about giving her grandchildren, Goten. Remember what happened after I told her the doctor had to tie Videl's tubes during the c-section."

"Can we please not some how get back to the female anatomy again?" begged Trunks.

"Oh grow up, Trunks. You had to learn about this in sex ed."

"Doesn't mean I liked it, Bra."

"Will you stop your petty bickering? I just found what the perfect thing to exact my revenge on Kakkorot." Vegeta snapped.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked concerned to Bulma.

"Long story short, that is my new invention that allows me to contact another dimension which apparently thinks we are some cartoon and these four have been reading some stories that our 'fans' wrote about us." Bulma answered with a wave of her hand indicating the younger saiyans.

"Okay, and Vegeta found a story about Goku?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun." was the reply Hercule's daughter gave before joining the group of people to read the latest piece of fiction. Soon the first chapter was read.

"I can't believe someone would think about using those three." Bulma stated.

"Who?" asked Vegeta.

"Pilaf, Mai, and Shou. Those three gave me such a headache that time they stole mine and Goku's dragon balls back when I first started hanging out with him. Think of Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, only a lot dumber and in Zarbon's case not as girly."

"Oh."

"I agree with the Piccolo in this story. This will be very interesting." said Trunks.

"Why did I have to be the one to switch bodies with Goku?" Videl cried.

"Videl, it's a piece of fiction. It hasn't happened and it will never will happen." 'I hope.' Gohan added silently.

"I know, but, me in your dad's body and him in mine. Uhhh." The Great Saiyanman's better half finished with shudder which was soon joined by the other three women and Vegeta at the thought at being switched with Goku if it was them.

"I foresee the Goten in this story in need of some major psychiatric help by the time this is over." Trunks spoke offhandedly before clicking on chapter two of the story. By the time they were through with that chapter almost every one was in a fit of hysterics for one reason or another.

"Oh Mom crashing into a mountain was to good." Pan laughed.

"It's not that funny. I bet if that happened to you and Goku the same thing would happen." Videl protested.

"True, but, I doubt Pan's feet would be sticking out of the ground." Gohan snickered.

"Laugh it up smart guy. As a matter of fact you can laugh your way to the couch." his wife threatened. At that thought the obviously powerful demi-saiyan sobered up quickly much to everyone's amusement.

"Wow, my older brother, one of the most powerful people on earth is whipped by his wife." Goten teased.

"Oh just you wait little brother. One of these days you'll get married and you'll be putty in your spouse's hands too."

"Now, now, boys," Bulma interrupted the siblings, "while that part was funny I can honestly picture Goku reacting the way he did at the idea of a slumber party."

"Actually he did ask Grandma Chi Chi when mom and dad couldn't take me because of them wanting a second honeymoon when I was ten and she told him to take me."

"Where was I?" asked Goten

"Off chancing girls with Trunks." Was Pan's nonchalant response.

"I can't believe Kakkorot wouldn't know something as silly as what a girl's slumber party is."

"Vegeta, he was raised in the woods and I was one of two women he had regular contact with until he married Chi Chi and they only had two sons. It's not that big of a stretch. Besides you didn't know either until I told you." The sayian prince just growled at his wife while she gave him a cheeky smirk.

"You know I'm sort of curious how a human would react at experiencing the sayian metabolism first hand. I mean sure mom has seen me, dad, and Trunks eat eight times our body weight on a daily basis, but, to experience it herself would be quite the switch." Bra interjected.

"Sis, your forgetting Videl has to experience what happens when Goku gets hungry. It will be more like eight times his body weight a sitting." Trunks pointedly replied.

"That reminds me I should have gotten dad to run some test on him after a meal. I still can't figure out how he can eat that much and barely gain weight." Bulma stated in reflection.

"If we are done discussing Kakkorot's table manners may we continue." Vegeta gruffly replied before taking over the mouse to see the third chapter. By the time they were through with the scene in the dinning room they were cracking up.

"Oh my god. That is so embarrassing." Videl said mortified.

"I know what you mean." her husband empathetically replied.

"Sounds like you have latent homosexual tendencies, Gohan."

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma schreeched

"What? He had a moment where he did stare in another man's eyes."

"I don't care if he was staring into the eyes of donkey, he was staring into Videl's eyes. It doesn't matter if she was in a guy's body she was in it was still Videl he was looking at."

"Well she was in Kakkorot's body. He must have some homosexual fantasy about his father." Vegeta once again cracked with his infamous smirk. The youngest members in the group didn't know if they should laugh or be scared as they could see the frustration on Bulma's face and the building rage in Gohan's eyes while Videl tried to soothe him.

"Let it go, Gohan. It's not worth it. We know you had a moment with me and no one else."

"You're right, Videl. Lets just go on with the chapter."

"Yeah, because Grandpa and Mom taking a shower in the other's body has disaster written all over it." Pan quipped. Oh boy did it ever had disaster written all over it. By the time they were finished there was a eerie silence through out the room. Soon a snicker was heard, then two, which was soon followed by a ravenous laughter that some people that just happen to be strolling outside the Capsule Corp home stopped and stare at the building oddly.

"Me flexing around like was my dad."

"And then you slipping on a bar of soap. Honey, you should be more careful."

"Don't forget Grandpa shooting out of there with towel in the wrong place."

"Trunks, you were right earlier. I would need therapy after that."

"I think I would need a shrink if that happened too."

"Oh and Gohan fainting after seeing Videl's body topless." Bra pipped in.

"I'm not surprised. When I first meet him he hid behind Goku's leg like we were going to attack him. But him passing out was just to cute."

"I would have thought Kakkorot would know that women covered their chest with a towel since he is married to his woman." Everyone just laughed even harder at that thought wishing the author of the story had put Chi Chi in that scene as well.

"And then Mom trying to kiss Dad after words."

"Hey those were sweet words. I can't help it if I was caught up in the moment." Videl added in.

"Yeah I wonder what you meant by wanting to go Super Saiyan." Gohan recounted offhandedly. Realizing the potential in this they quickly looked at the next chapter. Their eyes scanned each word with ever growing anticipation until they read 'To Be Continued…'

"Talk about completely unrealistic. There is no way this woman could manipulate me in such a way that would allow me to teach her how to transform into a Super Saiyan." The prince growled.

"Actually it is, Vegeta. Everyone knows if there is a way to get you to do what they want its to stroke or bruise your ego."

"That is a complete fabrication and you know that woman."

"No it's not, Vegeta. As a matter of fact I can name one time your so called Saiyan Pride has put countless lives in danger."

"Oh really? Then out with it."

"The time you let Cell absorb 18 so he could be in his perfect form." Vegeta winced internally at that memory. In all honestly he recounted that as probably the dumbest thing next to working for Freeza all of those years he did. Of course he wasn't about to let Bulma know that.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Take a wild guess." Now Vegeta knew he and his son from the future disagreed a lot, but, that was probably the only time he wished he had listened to his son more then he did. Sometimes knowledge of things to come unless altered gives you that advantage.

"Fine." Vegeta grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Anyway kind of convenient that me and Trunks happen to finding the way to contact the very person that could switch Videl and Dad back don't you think?"

"The person that wrote this probably wanted to make a joke on being to find anything on the internet or something." Bra replied.

"Either that or Marie couldn't think of a logical way of figuring things out." Pan added.

"Yeah, but, there is that problem of us not having a moon anymore." Trunks stated. "I mean how are we going to get moonlight with out a moon?" When the oldest child from Bulma and Vegeta's loins finished his thought Vegeta's eyes lit up as he realized the only possible solution, and clicked for the next chapter with a ever growing smirk on his face.

"What's up, Daddy?"

"Just read, Princess." By the time they had finished reading the chapter all of them were amused except for Vegeta who once again was livid.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST TO A PATHTIC GIRL IN THAT CLOWN'S BODY!" Everyone was searching for someone to say something to clam the saiyan prince down once more, and fortunately Bulma was the only one brave enough to say something.

"Well Vegeta at least you can make fun of Piccolo because of this."

"What?"

"In this story Chi Chi made him Piccolo dress up. Plus she made Goku where make-up. Albeit he was in Videl's body at the time, but, she did force him to wear ladies cosmetics."

"And you're going to be the big hero because you're the only one that can switch them back, Dad." Trunks added hoping his father to calm down and it seemed to be working.

"Fine, lets move on so we can finish this garbage and I can return to my training." Vegeta said as he clicked for the next chapter while everyone else gave a sigh of relief.

"You know I think the author might want to edit my line about you going Super Saiyan. Why would I call my dad by his name?" The mystic powered saiyan asked his wife.

"I don't know Gohan." Videl answered. With in a few short minutes after a conversation on the writers choice of words they had finished the fan fic.

"This woman has to be joking. I would be able to use the technique despite not performing it in a long time. It could be compared to riding that bicycle contraption."

"But dad you don't know how to ride a bike." Trunks pointedly announced resulting a glare from his father.

"You know what I mean."

"Vegeta, she probably made it more complicated then it really is because she wanted Goku to accidentally have a date." Bulma said trying to get the attention off her son.

"Yeah, but, I don't get what they meant by Dad accidentally purposing to mom." Goten said in a confused tone.

"It happen when they were kids and they had to get some fan that Roshi had to put out a fire that surrounded Ox King's house. According to him at the time he thought marriage was a food." The female scientist responded in a matter of fact tone. This resulted in everyone's laughter while a particular prince chose to roll his eyes.

"Leave it to Kakkarot to think with his stomach."

"I have to admit though. The idea of Gohan getting jealous because he saw some other guy putting the moves me is pretty sweet." Videl cooed while her husband's face redden.

"Yeah and I can see grandma wishing for a video camera while Dad was proclaiming his love for you."

"But the end was really cute that when Videl kissed Gohan he fainted again." Bra stated.

"Who knew the fastest way to knock you down was Videl's kiss, Gohan?" teased Trunks

"Shut up, Trunks" Gohan mutter still fighting off a blush. While almost every one was enjoying the strongest demi-saiyan's embarrassment someone in particular decided to join them.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" asked the newcomer.

"Nothing Clown. Did you kiss a man uhh your harpy today?" Vegeta 'slipped' causing a confused look by Goku while the saiyan prince exited the room while Bulma was trying to determine whether or not reprimanding her husband would have any effect while laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Alright Chapter 4 is over and done with. Sorry about taking so long with it. Just been having a rough couple of months. Anyway I need another story suggestion for the Z gang to read. Oh how do you like Vegeta's slip of the tounge in this chapter? I originally wanted to do something like the scene in Lethal Weapon Four when Riggs was asking all those questions to Uncle Benny but couldn't make it sound right. I'll try to get another chapter out a.s.a.p. Until then... Shogun Out!_**


End file.
